1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display having an improved light-emitting quality and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when applying an electric field to an organic material that serves as a light emitting layer, electrons and holes in the organic material are bonded to one another to generate a light. An organic light emitting display displays an image using the light generated from the organic material. The organic light emitting display includes an anode electrode that serves as a hole injection electrode, a cathode electrode that serves as an electron injection electrode, and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. In addition, the organic light emitting display further includes a thin film transistor that drives the organic light emitting display.
The organic light emitting display has a structure such that the organic light emitting layer and the cathode electrode are formed on a substrate on which the thin film transistor and the anode electrode are formed. The cathode electrode, generally, is formed by a sputtering method so that the organic light emitting layer is damaged and the light-emitting quality of the organic light emitting display is deteriorated.